


Back kisses

by Wendy Winchester (Songbrd21)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbrd21/pseuds/Wendy%20Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never thought such innocent little kisses could feel sooooo good. SamXreader. Romance and smut. Please don’t read if you’re under 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back kisses

You’d been living at the bunker for almost a month now. You and Sam were finally getting the alone time you’d been pining for since you realized you were in love with him. You were sitting with him on his bed watching Chuck. You turned to him when the most recent episode ended. “So what do you think so far?” you asked him.

Sam smiled. “I really like it so far. It’s fun.”

You took a quick breath. “So are you.”

Sam was surprised. “What?”

“You’re fun too.”

Sam’s smile widened. “Thanks, Y/N.” You both stared at each other for a moment before your expressions became more serious. It was at that moment Sam leaned toward you. You couldn’t believe your luck as your lips touched. The kiss was so sweet, so tender, you never wanted it to end but Sam pulled back after a few seconds. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” he said in a low voice.

“Sam, I need to tell you something. I...” you swallowed hard. “...I love you.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that because I love you too,” and with that Sam moved his laptop to his nightstand and leaned in for another kiss. After a moment. He moved his hand to the bottom of your tank top. “May I?”

You smirked. “Hell yes.”

Sam pulled your top over your head and you took off his black T-shirt. You marveled at his perfectly chiseled body and blushed a bit when you noticed him staring in awe of your chest. “You have amazing breasts you know that?”

You blushed deeply. “Thanks.” You took off your bra and started kissing him again.

Sam broke the kiss. “Lay on your stomach, Y/N.”

You looked at him curiously for a moment.

“Trust me,” Sam said seductively .

You complied with his request. Once you were lying down you heard a zipper being pulled down and your pulse quickened when you heard the sound of the heavy fabric of his jeans hitting the floor. He gently pulled off your jeans and panties and then you felt him sit on the bed next to you. 

Sam put his hands on both sides of your body, leaned down and kissed your shoulder blades. He planted sweet kisses down your spine and then traveled back up to the base of your neck. You shuddered. It was so simple, but just so damn romantic at the same time. Once he was there he sucked a little right on the little spot at the base of your skull. A jolt of electricity blasted through your body and you sucked in a breath. Sam leaned down by your right ear. “I thought you’d like that.”

“Where’d you learn that one?” you asked breathily.

“A magician never gives away his secrets,” Sam replied in a silky voice. He went back to kissing your spine, worshiping every inch of your skin. After about a minute of this he rolled you over and kissed you passionately.

You licked the tips of your thumbs and index fingers and tweaked Sam’s nipples, eliciting a very dirty sound from the hunter. Encouraged, you reversed your positions and took one of his nipples into your mouth while still playing with the other one with your hand. 

Sam’s head rolled backwards. “Oh my God, Y/N. That’s so good.”

You smiled and then kissed down his stomach to his waist. You eyes widened at the size of his dick and immediately knew you wouldn’t be able to go very far down but you continued anyway. Your tongue flicked out over the tip and you felt satisfaction when you heard Sam suck in a breath. You took him into your mouth, sucking gently and occasionally taking a break to lick him up and down his length. 

Sam grabbed you by the shoulders and reversed your positions again. He kissed your breasts for a moment before licking your nipples. Stars exploded in your vision when he pushed your breasts together so he could suck on the both at once. “Ah!”

Sam smiled around your nipples and licked them hungrily. Before you knew it he’d moved on to your most private place. You nearly passed out in pleasure when he ran his tongue over your clit. He then thrust his tongue into your hole and fucked you with it for a moment. 

He replaced his tongue with his fingers and you arched your back into the thrusts. “Sam!”

“I love hearing you say my name like that, Y/N,” Sam said as he started vigorously rubbing the spot just at the top of your clit. 

You could feel release coming and your legs stiffened in anticipation of the coming orgasm. “Uh! UH! Oh, Sam. UHN! AHHHHHHHH!” you screamed as you came. “That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had,” you told him with a spent, yet husky voice.

Sam put on a condom and positioned his dick in front of your hole. “Ready?”

You nodded. “Oh God yes.”

Sam slid into you slowly. Holy shit he was huge and you were suddenly very glad you weren’t a virgin. When he began to move you panted heavily. Every thrust produced mini orgasms. “Uh uh uh! Oh God. Oh yes, Sam!”

“Oh, Y/N. You feel so fucking amazing!” Sam quickened his pace and it wasn’t long before he came. “AHHHHHH!” Still inside you, he fell onto your body. 

“Oh my God, Sam. That was amazing!”

“It was,” Pant, “the best sex I’ve ever had.” Sam kissed you and rolled off to the side a little when he realized his weight might be crushing you a bit. “I love you.”

“I love you too. So much!” You kissed him again. “And, babe, I loved the back kisses.”

Sam smiled and that night you slept in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

>  If you like this story please check out my original fantasy novel, “Bloodline of Atlantis: The Triple Psi” a shot. It's available on Amazon. You can read the first 4 chapters for **free** on [my Tumblr](http://songbird211.tumblr.com/post/162771323069/book-preview-of-my-novel-available-on-amazon-in). :)


End file.
